Lima Belas Memori
by krusherlover
Summary: Fifteen drabbles about Sasuke and Naruto. Special for Raika Carnelian. Rating T karena suatu hal. RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari fanfic HiruSena, **51 Objects** by GenderBenderLuver

**Dedicated for my lovely best friends, Raika Carnelian.**

**Happy birthday, dear!**

**L I M A B E L A S ****M E M O R I**

**- Jam tangan**

Kemarin ulang tahun Naruto, dan Sasuke memberinya sebuah jam tangan yang sangat indah.

Sebenarnya jam itu biasa saja. Untunglah Sasuke sudah mengerti Naruto tak terlalu suka barang mewah, sehingga direktur Uchiha Corp. itu tak membelikan kado yang mahal untuk kekasihnya. Kalau dilihat, harganya mungkin sekitar beberapa dollar Amerika saja (mengingat Sasuke membelinya di Amerika, mungkin di toko jam murah).

Tapi jam itu sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Karena lewat jam itu, Sasuke juga ikut memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Naruto.

**- Dompet**

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja selesai makan siang bersama. Karena bujuk rayu Naruto, mereka sepakat bahwa yang membayar tagihan makan siang hari ini adalah Sasuke. Maka, Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Biar saja si pirang itu yang mengurus pembayarannya.

Tapi, satu masalah terjadi ketika didalam dompet tersebut tak ditemukan satu lembar pun uang _cash_, hanya ada kartu kredit _unlimited. _Padahal, ukuran dompet cukup tebal dan setahu Naruto kekasihnya itu tak suka menyimpan banyak kartu didompetnya. Naruto pun mengeceknya dan...

Oh, ternyata dompet itu tebal karena foto-foto Naruto milik Sasuke...

**- Handphone**

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tak ada badai, juga tak ada topan menerjang. Intinya, sore hari ini biasa saja.

Tapi tak biasa bagi Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, membawa sekotak kado untuknya. Naruto bingung, namun tetap menerima kado tersebut. Dan setelah ia membukanya, tampaklah sebuah telepon genggam berwarna silver. Anehnya, telepon tersebut hanya dapat menyimpan nomor telepon Sasuke, nomor telepon rumah kedua orangtua Naruto, dan beberapa nomor telepon penting. Selain itu, tidak bisa.

"Itu handphone khusus untukmu," kata Sasuke,"agar tak ada sambungan telepon lain yang menganggu saat aku meneleponmu."

**- Orange**

Apa yang pertama kali terpikir dalam benakmu ketika mendengar kata 'orange'? Apakah buah jeruk yang segar? Apakah pemandangan sunset di pantai? Atau _jersey _tim sepakbola Belanda di pertandingan dunia?

Jika kau tanya Sasuke, jawabannya hanya satu:

"Orange? Maksudmu Naruto?"

**- Lagu favorit**

Setiap orang punya lagu favorit, begitu juga Naruto. Semasa kecil, ia suka sekali pada lagu "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" yang sering dinyanyikan oleh ibunya. Beranjak remaja, ia mulai menyenangi lagu pop, juga sedikit menggemari lagu rock. Kau tahu, itu lagu-lagu yang wajar untuk seorang remaja laki-laki.

Tapi, semuanya berubah di suatu malam di bulan Oktober. Ia sedang makan malam bersama Sasuke kala itu. Tidak—saat itu tak ada lagu yang terdengar. Tapi kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu—

"Marry me?"

—terdengar sebagai lagu paling indah. Naruto pun menetapkannya sebagai lagu favoritnya, selamanya.

**- Cincin**

Beberapa hari ini ada satu hal yang berbeda dari penampilan Naruto. Bukan bajunya, karena warnanya masih oranye seperti biasa. Bukan juga rambutnya, karena rambut pirang itu masih berantakan seperti pertama kali kita melihatnya. Bukan juga warna kulitnya, karena masih berwarna madu seperti dulu.

Oke, perhatikan tangan kiri Naruto. Lebih tepat, jari Naruto. Lebih spesifik, jari manis Naruto.

Sebuah cincin pertunangan melingkar manis disana. Cincin pengikat antara dia, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sasuke Uchiha.

**- ****Tiket**

Saat Naruto mampir ke apartemen lama milik Sasuke, mata birunya tak sengaja melihat dua tiket pesawat tujuan Amerika ada diatas meja kerja. Naruto agak bingung, setahunya Sasuke tak ada jadwal pertemuan di Amerika dalam waktu dekat. Malah kata si Uchiha bungsu itu selama dua minggu jadwalnya kosong. Lalu, jika Sasuke hendak pergi ke Amerika, dengan siapakah ia akan pergi?"

"Sasuke, tiket apa ini?"

"Itu tiket honeymoon kita ke Amerika."

Naruto hanya dapat menganga tak percaya.

**- ****Romantis**

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah tipe pria romantis? Kau pasti bercanda.

Selama dua tahun Naruto mengenal dan hidup bersama Sasuke, hanya sikap dingin dan cuek yang paling sering ditunjukkan oleh Uchiha itu. Kalimat penuh kasih pun jarang diucapkan, apalagi kalimat "I Love You." untuk Naruto.

Tapi saat Sasuke dengan sengaja menggenggam tangannya di suatu hari yang bersalju, Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pria paling romantis yang pernah dikenalnya.

**- Tidur**

Shikamaru, sahabat kental Naruto dan Sasuke, adalah tukang tidur nomor satu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, kau bisa lihat ia sedang terlelap. Sebenarnya, Naruto heran, kenapa Shikamaru bisa tidur dengan lelapnya walaupun tertidur di meja?

Shikamaru menjawab,"Sebenarnya paling nyaman tidur di ranjang, tapi merepotkan jika harus membawa ranjang kemana-mana."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Bukan, bukan karena jawaban Shikamaru yang terkesan asal-asalan itu, tapi lebih kepada pendapat Shikamaru bahwa ranjang adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur.

Karena bagi Naruto, pelukan Sasuke adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur.

**- ****Album**

Naruto sangat suka melihat album-album fotonya yang tersusun rapi di sebuah rak kayu. Ada berbagai kenangan yang ter-dokumentasi disana. Kenangannya saat masih kanak-kanak, Kenangannya saat masih remaja, kenangannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya..

Tapi, ada satu album yang menjadi favoritnya. Album itu adalah album dokumentasi momen-momennya bersama Sasuke.

**- Notes**

Daftar belanja [23/07] :

-o- membeli perlengkapan toilet (jangan ingat-ingat membeli botol pelicin! Sasuke sesat!)

-o- membeli persediaan buah tomat (atau sayur tomat?)

-o- membeli bahan-bahan dapur

"Oh, ketinggalan!" Naruto segera menulis lagi di notesnya.

-o- membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun Sasuke :)

**- Jurnal**

Naruto's Journal

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan.

Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak jam enam pagi! Padahal ini hari Minggu. Dasar _workaholic. _Terpaksa aku yang harus membereskan kamar yang porak poranda akibat 'kegiatan' semalam. Fisikku lelaaaaaaah sekali. Dan hanya ramen lah yang dapat membangkitkan semangatku! Maka dari itu aku memakan sekitar.. satu, dua... lima cup ramen!

Tapi, mood-buster yang paling dahsyat adalah pelukan Sasuke saat ia pulang di malam harinya...

**- Teme-Dobe**

Saat kita melihat pasangan kekasih, atau pasangan suami-istri, pastilah mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan kata-kata manis; love, sweetheart, dear, honey, sweetie, husbie, angel, dan lainnya. Tapi, coba liat pasangan yang satu ini.

"Harusnya kau tak menjemputku, dasar Teme! Kau kan sibuk di kantor!"

"Harusnya kau senang aku jemput, Dobe! Kalau kau diculik bagaimana? Kau kan ceroboh!"

Yah, tapi memang lewat 'Teme-Dobe' itulah mereka mengungkapkan perhatian dan kasih mereka satu sama lain.

**- Kamar**

Di apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto, ada tiga kamar. Satu kamar tamu, satu kamar Sasuke, satu kamar Naruto. Ketiga kamar tersebut sama luasnya, sama mewahnya, sama istimewanya. Fasilitas lengkap, peralatan canggih. Kamar idaman bagi setiap orang.

Namun, Naruto tak suka. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dalam pelukan Sasuke ketimbang tidur di kamar yang megah itu.

"Kalay begitu," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, yang kini tengah dipeluknya,"tak ada lagi kamarmu, tak ada lagi kamarku. Yang ada hanya kamar kita."

Maka, kini di apartemen Sasuke ada tiga kamar. Dua kamar tamu dan satu kamar Sasuke-Naruto. Sungguh apartemen idaman.

**- Bintang**

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berdampingan di balkon apartemen mereka. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan lima tahun mereka bersama, sejak bertemu hingga kini mereka telah terikat didalam satu janji suci.

"Hoi, Sasu-teme, kau masih ingat malam dimana kita mengikat diri kita dalam suatu status?"

"Hn, malam yang berbintang.."

"Ya, bintangnya sungguh indah.."

"Ya, tapi masih ada yang lebih indah."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau, Naruto Uchiha, milikku."

**FIN ***dengan anehnya*

Oya, saya tahu judulnya abal... ==uU

Tapi saya kehabisan ide untuk judul. Ya sudah.

Kata yang aneh, kalimat ambigu, dan kalimat tak sinkron adalah kelemahan terbesar saya. Jika masih ada, maaf.. saya akan berusaha lain kali..

Jumlah prompt disesuaikan dengan umur sang penerima kado. *grins*

Prompts diusahakan menyesuaikan dengan benda fave sang penerima kado. Tapi kayaknya saya modif terlalu banyak..

Tadinya ada 30, tapi terpaksa di delete karena abal.. T^T

Review?


End file.
